De l'amitié à l'amour, il n'y a qu'un pas
by Ptitepointe2
Summary: Remus est désemparé, il a demandé à son ami de l'héberger pour la nuit. Sa petite amie, Amy l'a mis à la porte de leur petite maison. Ensemble ils vont se découvrir un lien insoupçonné.


_Hello tout le monde,_

 _Je reviens sur Harry Potter pour cette publi. (Je vais naviguer entre plusieurs choses, mais rassurez vous je publierais toujours les histoires complètement.)_

 _Cette fois-ci, Sirius va prendre soin de Remus et trouver l'occasion de lui montrer ce qu'il ressent vraiment pour lui..._

 _Disclaimer : Tout l'univers Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling. Seul le scénario de cet OS est à moi._

 _Béta : Luma-az, qui comme d'habitude a fait des merveilles pour que je vous présente quelque chose de lisible :)_

 _Aller Enjoy les ptits loups!_

* * *

Dans le petit appartement qu'il a pu acheter avec l'héritage de son oncle, Sirius Black est en train de travailler. Il a vingt ans, des cheveux noirs mi-longs qui lui balaient le visage et qu'il refuse obstinément de couper. Ses yeux d'un gris profond sont rehaussés par ses traits aristocratiques.

Il travaille sur un dossier délicat. Sirius a été chargé de mener une surveillance importante et il est en train de rassembler les éléments afin de pouvoir commencer son rapport. En tant que jeune Auror, il doit faire ses preuves et se montre exceptionnellement concentré.

Soudain il sursaute en entendant un vrombissement. Ça vient du miroir à double sens qu'il a inventé avec James Potter, son meilleur ami et presque frère, quand ils étaient étudiants à Poudlard. Sirius s'étire, se lève et va répondre.

\- Oui?

Dans le miroir, se dessine un visage fin et pâle, une large cicatrice striant sa joue droite et encadré par de courts cheveux châtains. Sirius sourit.

\- Pat... Patmol? C'est... C'est Lunard..., fait une voix tremblante et hachée.

Lunard, c'est Remus Lupin, son autre meilleur ami. Lui, James et Sirius sont inséparables depuis leur rencontre à l'âge de 11 ans dans le Poudlard express, lors de leur entrée en première année à l'école de magie.

\- Eh salut Mec! Ça fait plaisir de...

Mais son correspondant, qui n'a pas l'air d'aller bien, le coupe :

\- Est... est-ce que je peux passer ? S'il te plait?

\- Ouais bien sûr! Pourquoi?

Il n'en croit pas ses oreilles, mais il lui semble bien entendre Remus renifler, comme s'il cachait...

\- Lunard tu pleures? s'exclame Sirius stupéfait. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- C'est Amy... elle…

Sirius jure mentalement contre cette foutue bonne femme. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de demander des détails, et il va directement au plus urgent :

\- Tu as besoin de dormir ici ?

-Ça ne te gêne pas? demande Lunard d'une voix timide.

\- Mais si, évidemment que ça me gêne, c'est même pour ça que je te le propose ! Ne dis pas de bêtises voyons et ramènes tes fesses! Intime-t-il pour essayer de faire sourire son ami.

\- Je... je serai là d'ici 10 minutes, d'accord ?

\- Ok je t'attends!

\- Merci.

Moins de 10 mins plus tard, aussi ponctuel qu'à son habitude, Remus sonne à la porte de son ami.

Sirius va ouvrir et le laisse entrer, notant au passage qu'il vraiment la mine complètement défaite. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui a encore fait !

Il ne tarde pas à le savoir. Remus lui explique douloureusement que pour la énième fois il s'est violemment disputé avec Amy, sa compagne, qu'il est censé épouser dans peu de temps. Comme d'habitude, lorsqu'il avait voulu avancer dans les préparatifs du mariage, il avait pris des décisions concernant la décoration de la salle et la cérémonie, mais visiblement, Amy n'avait pas apprécié… Et comme à chaque fois, la jeune femme a fini par mettre son fiancé dehors en le priant de ne revenir que le lendemain.

\- Ça va aller? demande doucement Sirius.

\- Heu... Oui… Enfin… Je… Je crois… elle a… enfin... Tu sais, répond tristement Remus.

\- Oui, je sais... ça devient une habitude d'ailleurs, y a de quoi faire un film, ajoute-t-il en lâchant un petit rire.

Remus le regarde à la fois incrédule et blessé.

\- Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas que ça me fasse rire, mais… c'est juste… qu'est-ce que tu feras quand vous serez mariés et qu'elle te mettra dehors...

\- Il ne faudra plus que je vienne une fois marié?

\- Dis pas de conneries... Tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici... Mais... Avoue que ça devient récurrent.

Le loup-garou souffle encore.

\- J'essaie juste de savoir quoi faire ! Si tu crois que c'est facile !

\- Je ne dis pas que c'est facile mais…

Sirius soupira et finit par se lâcher :

\- Ecoutes, ça suffit ! J'en aie assez de te voir dans cet état à chaque fois sans pouvoir rien dire!

\- On peut changer de sujet s'il te plait ? Je suis déjà assez à cran.

\- Et puis quoi ? Elle va appeler, s'excuser et tu vas y retourner demain? Et après? Dans trois jours tu reviens frapper à ma porte parce qu'elle t'aura encore viré!

\- Mais non... On s'est juste encore disputés c'est tout...

\- Ouais c'est ça...

\- Pourquoi tu me fous pas la paix ?

\- Pourquoi tu viens ici si tu ne veux pas en parler ? Tu peux aller à l'hôtel non?

Remus se relève du canapé ou ils se sont assis.

\- Ok, ok j'ai eu tort de t'appeler, si c'est comme ça je m'en vais... merci beaucoup.

Il soupire, exaspéré et se dirige vers la porte.

Sirius le rattrape par le bras en se levant à son tour.

\- D'accord, d'accord, attend... écoute... Excuse-moi... C'est juste... Ça me fait mal de te voir te détruire comme ça ok?... Je... Je m'inquiète pour toi ok?

Silence

\- Je m'inquiète pour toi...

Sa voix se fait plus rauque, il le regarde dans les yeux, soupire, peu sûr de lui tout à coup. Ses prunelles sont emplies de d'appréhension mais on peut y distinguer une étincelle de désir.

Leurs regards s'ancrent encore plus l'un à l'autre, Remus sent son cœur s'accélérer sans comprendre vraiment pourquoi. Sirius, lui, déglutit. Il caresse la joue du châtain d'une main et place l'autre sur sa nuque. Il ferme les yeux, prend une grande inspiration. Doucement leurs visages se rapprochent, leurs souffles se mélangent et il effleure brièvement les lèvres de son ami. Puis il presse un peu plus leurs bouches l'une contre l'autre, comme pour être sûr que son ami ne disparaisse pas.

Ils se séparent, s'observent, la respiration de Remus s'est saccadée, son souffle s'est fait hiératique, puis le châtain se jette à nouveau sur son ami en l'embrassant passionnément.

Le baiser dure longtemps, empreint de toute l'ardeur dont les deux hommes sont capables.

Remus n'en revient pas... Comment un baiser, juste un baiser... d'un homme! Son meilleur ami qui plus est! Peut l'électriser à ce point!? Ho et puis, à quoi bon se poser des questions ; De toute façon, il n'a pas envie de réfléchir. Il a juste envie d'oublier pour le moment.

Puis sans s'en rendre compte, Sirius entraine Remus dans la chambre tout en lui retirant son pull.

Ils tombent sur le lit, s'embrassant toujours fiévreusement. Puis Sirius descend dans son cou, sur ses épaules en ouvrant sa chemise, puis il caresse son torse, l'embrasse avant de remonter à ses lèvres. Remus lui retire alors à son tour sa chemise et halète lorsque Sirius lui pose un baiser sur l'épaule. Puis impatient Sirius retire lui-même le t-shirt qui lui reste. Il lève un regard débordant de désir vers son ami et défait sa propre ceinture, son pantalon puis celui de son partenaire. Il butte sur les chaussures, ça les fait rire.

Remus reprend l'initiative, plaque sa bouche sur la bosse qui déforme le boxer de Sirius, puis ils s'embrassent à nouveau. Sirius a du mal à y croire, il a du mal à réaliser que cet homme dont il est fou amoureux depuis des années soit là avec lui à faire l'amour... il soupire plus fort avant retourner l'autre homme sous lui, de descendre jusqu'à son nombril et plus bas, il embrasse aussi sa virilité à travers son boxer. Il finit par lui retirer et par honorer cette hampe dressée pour lui. Remus respire de façon aléatoire, il gémit, tandis que Sirius le prend en bouche et fait quelques va et vient. Il pousse un cri en sentant la langue chaude de son amant quitter son sexe pour jouer avec ses bourses et s'insinuer au creux de ses fesses.

N'en pouvant déjà presque plus, Sirius retire lui-même son boxer tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Le loup-garou qui gémit toujours de plaisir, comprend le message, il se redresse, l'embrasse et se penche pour se mettre au travail, avalant le sexe dur de son ami, il le prend, le dévore comme si c'était la plus gourmande et la plus délicieuse des friandises

\- Ho !

Sirius a le souffle coupé, à la fois sous le déferlement d'émotion et sous le plaisir intense. Il veut rendre la pareille mais il en est incapable, il ne peut que se laisser faire. Il souffle pour se reprendre et s'applique derechef à donner à son tour à Remus autant de plaisir qu'il en reçoit . Les cris que celui-ci pousse sont un bon indice du fait qu'il y réussi et même plus. En effet le loup-garou donne des coups de reins incontrôlés à chaque coup de langue.

Enfin le brun regarde Remus en quête d'un signe d'approbation, et passe un doigt le long de son intimité.

\- Oui... murmure le loup. Il est à la fois impatient et un peu effrayé aussi, mais il ne veut toujours pas se poser de question.

Alors Sirius commence à l'installer confortablement sur les oreillers et à le préparer pour la suite, il caresse lascivement les fesses de son amour qui n'en peut plus, il les écarte doucement, pour faire disparaître le malaise et la douleur, et enfin le pénètre. Les deux hommes poussent un cri de plaisir.

Un mouvement de va et vient d'abord lent s'instaure. Le reste n'est que désir, plaisir, soupirs et cris de contentement. Puis tout s'accélère jusqu'au point d'orgue, un orgasme dévastateur qui les foudroie à quelques secondes d'intervalle.

\- Sirius ! Je… je vais… Oh je… ahhhhh !

\- Oh oui ! Remus! Viens! Je...oh oui !

Lorsqu'il arrive à reprendre sa respiration, le brun prend la parole d'une voix toujours rauque :

\- Je sais que ça fait cliché de te dire ça maintenant... Mais... Je...

\- ...

\- Remus... Je... Je t'aime... Depuis si longtemps...

\- ... Siri...

\- ... Chut... Chut... répond le brun en lui posant un doigt sur les lèvres.

Remus embrasse ce doigt, puis à nouveau les lèvres de Sirius et chuchote :

\- Tu avais peut-être raison finalement... Pour Amy... Je devrais peut-être laisser tomber...

L'animagus sourit.

\- Je te l'ai dit, j'ai toujours raison. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps...

Ils rient, s'embrassent encore, se blottissent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et alors que Sirius s'endort accroché à lui comme si ça vie en dépendait, Remus lui laisse ses émotions l'envahir et laisse ses pensées s'envoler vers un futur qui lui apparait comme une évidence et dans lequel il oublie complètement sa… son ex fiancée. Puisque, oui, il a pris sa décision, même si il appréhende ce qui se profile, elle pourra dire ce qu'elle veut, Amy se débrouillera toute seule avec l'annulation de leur mariage.

Fin

* * *

 _Et voilà... Qu'est-ce-que vous en pensez? Bien? Pas bien?_

 _A vous de cliquer! :)_


End file.
